


You what!?

by ForgettingMyFears



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgettingMyFears/pseuds/ForgettingMyFears
Summary: Just a short story, its difderent than my usual writing style, but I was laying awake in bed and thought, "huh, wouldnt that be cute" and then suddenly I grabbed my phone and I had begun to type before I could even try to stop myself.Anyways, I hope you like this dear reader.





	You what!?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story, its difderent than my usual writing style, but I was laying awake in bed and thought, "huh, wouldnt that be cute" and then suddenly I grabbed my phone and I had begun to type before I could even try to stop myself.  
> Anyways, I hope you like this dear reader.

Maya knew it was a bad idea from the verry moment she had let the thought enter her mind. What would egging one of the most popular mans house do other than get her into deep trouble? Well, it would provide her with the satisfaction of getting him back for what he had done to her earlier. The day had been a normal day, a good day. She had driven herself to school, it was the last day of the year and she was a senior so she was exited, the thought of never having to return to this place made her stomach fill with butterflys. She parked her car and climbed out, making her way to her homebase classroom where all students had been told to sit. "Hey Maya" he had said, sitting beside her and waving a hand in her face. She had frowned at the time, biting back a snarky greeting as she gave him a sour smile, "hello max." Her words were pressed out her mouth, her clenched teeth trying to hold back the greeting. "Some of the other seniors are heading to Taco bell after school, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us." He had told her nonchalantly, leaning back in his desk as he had done so. Maya felt her fist clench at the question, yes it seemed harmless enough but this was Max she was talking to. Max the boy she used to be friends with when they were little. Max the boy who had teased her nonstop since second grade. Max the. Boy who once high school started his teasing had became unbearable as he even started to call her a range names. Max the boy who she dispised just as much as he dispised her. "No. I'm busy." She answered simply, feeling accomplished by how easily she had turned him down without showing her frustration towards him, she placed her earvuds into her ears, turning up her phone volume as she let her eyes shut, a smile gracing her face as she let out a content sigh. Max was trying to say something but she didnt hear him, she didn't care. "Maya, did you hear me?" His voice broke through her music, she looked over at him her eyes blazing, in his hand he held her earbud. "No, and I dont rightfuly care." She snarled, taking the bus back from him before she gathered her things and asked to be excused to leave for her forst class early. When Maya had glanced over her sgoulder at the class she found a few students looking at ger dumbfounded, Nax had a small frown on his face causing her to feel a little accomplished deep inside. 'good' she though, 'maybe if he wanted to be nice he should have tried sooner.' She sent strait to her locker, sliding her bag off her back she had filled it with all of her books, her music tuning out all the noice from the over hyper students within the different classrooms. A tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality as she snapped around to see who touched her. "Ah- so you see Maya, I do want you to come with us, you are a senior after all, I'm sure you would have fun." Max stood in front of her, his own bag on his back. A flare of red hot anger had filled her chest as she slammed her locker, sending him a cold glare as she had responded, "I don't want to go. Why dont you ask some other loser, I'm not falling for your good guy act now screw off." With that she had turned on her heel and quickly walked off to her class. Zhe hadnt run in to him any more that day, that is, until the very end of the day. She had been making her way to her car when she ran into him. She hadn't seen him as she walked forwards, as she slammed into him she felt something crumbly and sticky coat her head causing her to fling herself backwards. Something grabbed her hand, stopping her from moving away as more of the stuff landed all over her chest, neck, and stomach. "Ah- I'm so sorry Maya!" Mac's voice had said a bit too loud, she rubbed her eyes clean, looking down at her. Max had just smashed a cake all over her. Twise. With that something had snapped. She had yanked her arms away from him, screamed a few...choice...frases at him, and then rushed away in her car. She had gone strait to the dollar store, buying several packs of the cheapest toilet paper she could find. She knew it was childish but she Wa ted revenge. That the how and why she was where she is right now. Standing in front of a not too happy Max. He was scowling down at her as he spoke, his voice gruff from sleep as he crossed his arms, "Maya what the actual fuck. Its three in the morning and you do this?" On the word this he motioned to his house that was now coated in white strips. Maya wasn't about to give up though, she held her ground abd tongue as Max stared her down. "Well?" He asked once more, leaning closer. Maya took a few steps back, now getting a bit worried, a flash of anxiety hitting her as she began to question what she had been thinking m, "senior prank?" She managed to squeak out. A rumbly laugh came from Max before he abruptly stopped, responding in that irritated voice again, "those are supposed to be done by a group of people and at school." She bit her check, chewing in thought as she tried to come up with a new excuse but failing, so she stood there in silence. "I want an answer in ten seconds or I'm going to call the neighborhood watch to drag you home." "I had to let off some steam I had about you." Maya answered honestly, she hadnt any time to lie. "Why would you even be angry with me Maya!" Max demanded, shaking his head in disbelief as he looked down at her, his frown only deepening. "Uh, I dont know. Only because you've been tourmenting me since the second grade. You hated me first!" She spat out at him, turning so she faced away, she fully expected him to lash out, curse at her, say vile things, cal her names, anything but how he actually reacted. "You dummy-" he said, laughtwr ringing in the air as he tried to say what he wanted to say, "I'm not teying to tourment you because I hate you-" he took another deep breath, gasping as he kept laughing, his sour mood seeming to have dissaleared. "Then why did you do it all those years? Huh? Why mess with me to the point of me snapping. Why add to that by trying to treat me like some kid you felt bad for." Maya crossed her arms, staring intently at the man who was finally able to calm his laughter. "I did that because your adorable when you get flustered, Ian's I don't pitty you, I actually wanted you to come earlier today." His face was now serious. His eyes shining in the moonlight. He gently took her hand in his before continuing, "I love you. Alright? I don't see how you never noticed you idiot- Everybody else knew almost as soon as I knew it myself." "You- what!?" Maya cried out, the shock evident on her face. Maybe today was a good day after all.


End file.
